


come as you are (as you were)

by reylocalligraphy



Series: Fanfic of Others' Fanfic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carrots, Family, Family Fluff, Fanfic for a fanfic, Fluff, How many references can you catch to WCPAH, She's YOUR daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/pseuds/reylocalligraphy
Summary: “No, Hanna,” Ben softly chides, “don’t drown the plant in water. Otherwise it might die.”The four-year-old instantly drops the plastic watering can. “Daddy, save it!” she gasps dramatically, in true Skywalker fashion. “I didn’t mean to kill it!”**A short, fluffy birthday ficlet for Like_A_Dove!





	come as you are (as you were)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Like_A_Dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/gifts).

“No, Hanna,” Ben softly chides, “don’t drown the plant in water. Otherwise it might die.”

The four-year-old instantly drops the plastic watering can. “Daddy, save it!” she gasps dramatically, in true Skywalker fashion. “I didn’t mean to kill it!”

Rey glances at the two fondly, her shoulders shaking with the hearty traces of contained laughter. “Sweetheart, it’s not dead yet... Just don’t do it again.”

“Okay.” The look of horror on Hanna’s face is quickly replaced with a widening smile of relief. “Mommy, what’s this one again?”

“This one is a tomato plant.” Rey points to the green tendrils curling around the wooden sticks. “When it grows, then we’ll have big, red tomatoes!” She shifts along the vegetable patch, pointing to more sprouts. “This one on the left is a zucchini plant.” 

“Zoo—key—nee,” Hanna sounds out the syllables, giggling. “It sounds funny.”

“Then those over there are carrots.” 

Hanna sticks her tongue out. “I don’t like carrots,” she declares as seriously as a four-year-old could. Her nose wrinkles in disgust. “They’re icky.”

“But they’re good for your eyes, sweetheart.”

“If you eat carrots, why do you sometimes wear glasses, Daddy?”

Ben gapes at her wordlessly. “That’s… that’s, uh, a good question—” 

“She’s got you there, Ben,” Rey says with a teasing grin. “The last one—all the way over there— is lettuce.” She smiles, basking in the warmth of the early afternoon sun and watching their daughter run around the garden. “We can plant anything, really. Once we get that patch set up, we can plant even more things.”

Hanna lets out a delighted squeal of excitement and claps her chubby hands together. “Could we plant a house?” She jabs her thumb towards the house’s back door. “Like that one, but even bigger!”

Rey plasters on an exaggerated frown. “Not yet, sweetheart. A house is too big to plant.” 

“Aw,” the four-year-old says, wearing a similar frown to her mother’s. Suddenly, remembering something, she perks up. “When will we get to eat the plants?” Hanna asks eagerly. 

Ben laughs. “She’s truly your daughter,” he says to Rey. He turns to Hanna, opening his arms wide as she tucks herself into his tight embrace. “In a few weeks, sweetheart. Be patient.”

Hanna pouts, jutting her plush lower lip out. She looks up at her parents with widened eyes, the sea of soft hazel glimmering under the sunlight.

“Look at that, she’s mastered your puppy eyes already!” Rey exclaims with amusement. “Definitely your daughter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Bethany <3 You have no idea what a profound impact your writing, words, and support have had on my life since I stumbled into WCPAH. Thank you for being an amazing friend, I hope you like this very short ficlet (a fanfic of a fanfic?) featuring carrots and poorly made references!
> 
> Please go check out all of Like_A_Dove's amazing fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/pseuds/Like_A_Dove)!!!


End file.
